Little boys, little dreams, big heartaches
by gothrockfairy
Summary: Tensions rise for our favorite south park kids, Only the sweetness of childhood innocent is over when certain feelings are released.  Multiple pairings:MAINLY CANDY IN THE LONG RUN, Kyman, Style, Bunny, Style, Kebe, and this is a long one shot! Rated T


This is my first Candy fan fiction; well this story has multiple pairings. Kyman, Stendy, Style, Bunny, Kebe, and of course Candy. This is going to be a long one shot, because I am terrible with updating chapters. So here we go!

Four little boys, best friends, forever together. Well so they had imagined so. Being in the 4th grade seemed so easy. No worries except for homework. But as the years passed our favorite potty mouthed boys learned that homework wasn't their only concern. As they hit their sophomore year certain feelings began to emerge.

"Come on you guys!" Hollered Eric Cartman. As usual his faithful friends followed him.

"Hold on fatass!" Taunted Kyle with his _usual_ remark.

"Well Jew that's where you're wrong! I've been losing the weight!" It was indeed true. Eric Cartman was no longer the chubby little boy he was known for. He was finally growing into his body. Out of all the boys he was the most strongest and tallest, not to mention hansom. And he had matured…well kind of. "So shut your fucking mouth Jew boy! Come on guys hurry up!"

"He does have a point." Said Stan. "I mean it's finally Friday! A night where we can rot our brains playing video games."

"Mmph mmph." Mumbled Kenny. The boys finally arrived at Cartman's house, and sat in their usual video game playing spots.

As the game continued on for a good couple hours Cartman found him self bored once again. "_If I could only get him to my room." _ He thought, and then the light bulb went off.

"So much for winning Kyle!" Eric unplugged Kyle's controller and ran up stairs with it.

"Damn it Cartman can't you grow up already!" Kyle yelled running after him. Meanwhile Kenny and Stan continued playing.

"Well mph mph mph mph Butters." Kenny mumbled turning off the game.

"Dude you have been going over to Butter's house an awful lot lately."

"Oh well mph mph." Kenny's cheek blushed a vibrant pink.

"Well okay see you later dude!" Stan said waving bye to Kenny. Once Kenny was gone Stan decided to clean up the video game mess. "I wonder what's taking them so long?" He glanced to the stairway.

Back in Eric's room Kyle searched for his controller. "Damn you Cartman where did you throw it? And-Cartman?" Kyle looked up at Cartman. His body was very relaxed leaning against the wall. His eyes had a small blaze burning. Kyle slowly stood up.

"This wasn't about the controller Kyle." Eric stated moving towards Kyle.

Kyle froze in utter fear. " C-Cartman?"

"You can't hide the truth anymore. Jews can't lie very well. All these years of a constant war between us was just to hide your true feelings from me." Eric held Kyle's shaky hands, and lifted his chin.

"_Oh god!" _Kyle's thoughts echoed in his head."_ He got me first, forgive me Stan!"_

"Oh god damn it Cartman!" Kyle lunged in and kissed Cartmans lips. The kiss began to create an ecstasy for Kyle. He had never kissed before, and it was truly stunning. Kyle pressed Cartman down on his bed, running his hands all over his body.

"Hey guys I think I'm going to head h-…" Stan's jaw dropped in mid sentence. _"Home." _Stan backed away at the sight of whom he thought were frenemies making out. He shook his head and ran out of the house. He started his run to the one person who would comfort him. His girlfriend Wendy Testaburger.

Stan began banging on Wendy's door; he was almost on the verge of falling to the ground. "Stan? Stan is that you?" Wendy asked from the inside."

"…YES!" Wendy opened the door, to find her boyfriend looking very distraught.

"Stan what's wrong?"

"Kyle." Stan fell into Wendy's loving arms. "_I _saw him."

"Saw Kyle doing what?" Wendy asked trying to sooth her boyfriend.

"I saw Kyle and Cartman kissing, no practically sucking each other's mouths off!"

Wendy's heart had dropped. She tried swallowing the sudden lump in her throat. "_Eric…I waited too long." _ Her thoughts whispered in her mind. "Oh my god! I never in my entire life would think this would happen!"

"I don't understand. Kyle and I are super best friends, and he didn't even bother telling me he had feelings for Cartman."

Wendy wiped a tear. "I'm sorry what did you say?" She asked having not heard what Stan just said.

Stan stroked Wendy's cheek, wiping away her falling tears. "Why are you crying babe?"

"Oh I." Wendy bit her lip and sighed. She couldn't tell Stan the real reason why she was sad. "I just feel so bad for Kyle." Wendy grabbed onto Stan. He kissed her raven black hair.

"I know love, I know." He soothed cradling her in his arms and thought, "_Kyle why? I was giving you all the signs in the world. I should have told you the truth, and now I'm too late." _

As the next few weeks went by things were unbearable for Stan Marsh. Kyle and Eric seemed to never be apart from one another. Plus Kenny was hardly around, because he was hanging out with Butters all the time. Stan couldn't stand the sight of his best friend in the arms of a manipulative bastard. Stan hadn't talk to Kyle in a while, because Cartman was always around. At the end of school Stan saw his chance when Kyle was alone by his locker getting some things. Stan nervously approached Kyle.

"Hey dude." He greeted casually.

Kyle glanced over his shoulder, acknowledging his best friend. "Oh hey Stan." He swiftly turned back to his locker. Stan was not ready to give up just yet.

"Hey I was well wondering if you want to you know hang out? It's been a while dude. "

Kyle shut his locker door, he sighed. "I'm sorry Stan I'm pretty busy with Eric now." Kyle began walking away from him, till Stan stepped in front of him.

"But you don't always have to hang out with him you know?" Stan snapped. "And since when did you start calling _him_ Eric?"

"Ever since that-." Kyle took a pause. "You know what never mind." Kyle shoved Stan out of his way, trying to escape his harassment.

"Hey!" Hollered Stan as he slammed Kyle up against a locker. "How come you never told me you had feelings for that fatass? HUH? WHY KYLE? I SAW YOU TWO SUCKING EACH OTHERS LIPS OFF THAT NIGHT!" Kyle continued squirming in Stan's firm grip." Oh let me repeat myself again. I saw you being you and Cartman who used to be a fatass sucking each others FUCKING LIPS OFF!"

Kyle immediately stopped squirming, and looked Stan straight in the eyes. "You did?"

Stan nodded. "Yes as much as I hate remembering yes I did. I don't understand out of everyone in the whole fucking world why him?"

Kyle's face became flustered. "I-I look –I like I said never mind. We'll talk later. Can you please let me go now?" Stan took his hands off of Kyle very hesitantly.

"See you later. Wendy's waiting for me outside anyways." Stan walked out of the school building leaving Kyle alone."

"Fellas, fellas, fellas!" The three boys in their usual bus stop positions looked to see a frantic Butter's running towards them.

"Ugh what is it now Butters?" Grumbled Cartman.

"It's Kenny!"

The boys glanced at each other. "Yeah Kenny isn't here today he's sick." Kyle spoke up.

"Sick!" Butters explained. "Oh well I-I better go see him right now!" In a flash Butters darted off to see Kenny. The boys stood there very awkwardly.

"Seriously? What is up with those two!" Asked Eric. The boys gave no response. "Pssh you guys are lame whatever the bus is here,"

"Hi Kenny it's me Butters! I-I came to see you cause the fellas told me you were sick." Kenny waved to Butters from his bed. "Aren't you hot in that parka?" Butters asked.

"Mmph." Kenny tossed his orange parka to the side releasing his blonde hair. "I still feel really warm. God I hate getting sick!"

Butters part a hand on Kenny's forehead" Yeah you must have a fever. Well I'm going to go make you some soup. Stay put little guy."

Kenny smiled and nodded. "Thanks Butters."

Everywhere Stan walked Cartman and Kyle were there too. Either holding hands or giggling with each other about something, either way it all made him Sick.

"There's my sweet little Jew." Cartman said wrapping his arms around Kyle's small waist.

"Hey Eric." Kyle greeted Cartman with a huge hug. Stan was watching from behind, his insides were burning.

"Oh my god." His face was turning a sickly green as he barfed into the nearest trashcan. Kyle broke his hug with Cartman, watching Stan heave. Stan looked up at Kyle and ran into the nearest restroom. Without questioning Cartman, Kyle went in after Stan.

"What the hell is their deal?" Cartman shrugged his shoulders, out of the corner of his eye he saw Wendy. Their eyes met for a moment, both of them blushed.

"What are you looking at fatass?" Wendy scowled slamming her locker door.

"Shut your mouth bitch!" Cartman snapped back at her, walking the other way.

Meanwhile Kyle waited for Stan to come out of one of the Stalls. "So would you kindly like to explain your self? Asked Kyle as Stan emerged from one of the stalls.

"I just was feeling a little sick that's all." Stan coldly replied.

"No that wasn't your usual sick look that was your "I'm so fucking disgusted look", and you barfed the moment I hugged Eric. Are you homophobic or something?"

"Kyle you of all people should know I'm not homophobic. You don't understand!"

Kyle took an aggressive step forward. "Oh really I'm the one thinking you are the one with the problem! I've finally found someone and you have to be all mad about it!"

"Just because of the dipshit you are with." Scoffed Stan. Kyle's rage had reached boiling point, he smacked Stan right across the face, and he smacked him hard.

"How dare you say that about him!"

Stan rubbed his cheek. "Why? Cause I speak the truth? He doesn't love you! He only feels bad for how he treated you when we were kids! Face it…YOU DON'T LOVE HIM BECAUSE I KNOW YOU LOVE SOMEBODY ELSE MORE!"

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Kyle screamed at the top of his lungs! Kyle slid down the back of the bathroom wall, burying his head in his lap.

Stan slowly stepped realizing he had made Kyle cry. "Kyle I." He reached out his hand to touch him.

"Don't TOUCH ME!" Kyle screamed again. Stan sprung up from the floor and ran out of the restroom. Kyle got up and started running out of the restroom in the opposite direction that Stan did. He continued to run until he bumped into a rather bulky frame.

"Kyle? Kyle what's wrong?" Kyle's emerald eyes were red and puffy. He said nothing, he only sobbed. Cartman embraced Kyle very lovingly. "You don't have to explain anything to me, I could hear everything that pussy was saying." Kyle grasped Cartman's body as hard as he could. Cartman kissed the top of Kyle's forehead. "If that son of a bitch comes near you again I'll break his balls!"

"Cartman!" Kyle finally cried out. "Let's just leave please let's just get out of here! Take me anywhere; just whatever you don't leave me alone! I love you so much!"

Cartman leaned his head on top of Kyle's; his hand was running through his red Jew fro. "I'll take care of you, but for the love of Christ please stop crying. It hurts to see you sad."

"I'm feeling much better Butters." Kenny said eating his soup.

"Well I'm glad Kenny! " Butters replied, he took a hold of one of Kenny's hands.

Kenny smiled big and bright." Do you want to spend the night? It is really late and I'm sure your parents will just ground you if you return this late"

Butters laughed, "Yeah you got that right! Sure it'd be fun!" Kenny chuckled in response; he looked Butters in the eyes. Butters heart skipped a beat, perhaps one to many. "_Breathe." _

"Well I'm getting sleepy want to go to sleep?' Kenny motioned Butter's to lie down beside him. Butters climbed into bed with Kenny and they snuggled into the covers together. "Goodnight Butters." Kenny whispered before falling fast asleep.

Butters leaned over one of Kenny's shoulders. "_Goodnight Kenny."_ He whispered as he kissed Kenny's cheek. A tired smile appeared on Kenny's pale face.

As the weeks turned into months Stan slowly had faded away from the group. Kenny remained faithful, and so did Butters from time to time. Stan could barely look at Kyle anymore, maybe only to exchange angry glares. Stan's behavior had also affected Wendy as well. She was often alone, because Stan continued to ignore her time and time and time again. She hardly ever smiled anymore.

"Hey Wendy." Kyle greeted Wendy. Cartman's heart for some reason skipped a beat the moment Kyle uttered the name Wendy.

Wendy sadly sighed. "Hey boys." Cartman watched Wendy sadly tread down the busy hallway.

Cartman turned to Kyle. "You go on to class I'll catch up with you later." Kyle nodded and went along his merry way.

Wendy was busy primping herself in front of her locker mirror. "Put on a smile now. Focus." She took in a deep breath, and closed her door.

"Hi bitch."

Wendy jumped a whole foot back, and quickly walked back to Cartman. "Oh! I-I'm so sorry you just startled me and I-I didn't mean to jump back so far…I just got to go!" Before Wendy could leave in a huff Cartman grabbed her arm, and pulled her back. Their eyes met once again. Her beautiful eyes were red, and surrounded by smeared eyeliner.

"Wendy." Eric stroked her wet cheek, but Wendy turned her head away from him. Cartman put his finger underneath her chin, and turned her head back to face his.

"Eric what are you doing?" She asked, there was a sense of fear in her voice. Cartman snaked his arms around Wendy's waist, and pulled her to him. Her head rested right on his chest, as she slowly breathed. Wendy's fragile breathing quickly turned into silent sobbing. Cartman's head rested on her, he closed his eyes, and quietly sang to her. His hand carefully rubbed her back;

"_Please please my angel don't cry, just close your eyes and breathe. If your wings are broken I shall mend them. Hush now my angel please no more weeping but if you must I will still be there to dry those heavenly tears."_

Wendy slowly with drawled herself from Eric's embrace." Thank you Eric, but I better be going now and I'm sure Kyle is waiting for you as well."

"Oh..yes…Kyle that's right. Well I-I'll see you later ho!" He chuckled nervously.

"Okay Fatass!" Wendy said waving goodbye, and off she went to her next class. Cartman remained behind. He slammed his back up against one of the lockers; he grasped his chest where his heart was still beating.

"Oh what that bitch does to me." He panted, trying to regain control of his breathing. "I'd never felt that way before. Ever."

"Butters I had-I had no idea!"

"Yes Kenny its true I do like you, more than just a friend."

Kenny sighed. "Butters I don't know how to explain this but, I'm sorry. I mean I really did honestly like you more then just a friend once, but that was before me and Bebe were becoming closer. I'm in love with her, never have I been so sure about anything. Please forgive me. I have to go home now, but please promise me we can still be friends. Don't forget we are still friends Butters!" Kenny walked away leaving Butters alone.

"Bye Kenny." Butters choked on his tears. Butters began to cry as he plopped down in the snow. "No one will ever love me. Not Lexus not Kenny no one."

The next day at school, things were about to become a lot more complicated. Cartman was all alone; Kyle had to do something for the Jewish community of South Park. The whole day Cartman had his eyes fixed on Wendy. How lovely she was, and how brilliant she was, she was perfect.

"Hey Wendy, can we talk after school at the nearby park?" Stan asked, unaware that Cartman was only a few feet away from them and could hear everything they were saying.

Wendy nodded in excitement. "Sure Stan!" Stan nodded and walked past Wendy. She sadly watched him walk away without giving her a kiss. When the last bell rang Cartman followed Stan out of the school to the nearby park. Wendy was sitting on a swing waiting for Stan to show up. Her face brightened when she saw him coming to her. "Stan!" She jumped to her feet, and quickly hugged Stan. He however did not put him arms around Wendy. She broke away from Stan. "What's the matter?"

"I think we should separate for a while. Until I get my priorities straightened out."

Wendy raised an eyebrow. "Haha very funny Stan that's what you said what back in like 6th grade!"

"No Wendy I'm dead serious this time!"

Wendy's smirked disappeared. "What why?" What did I do wrong? Please tell me?" She pleaded almost on her knees.

"It's nothing you did, it's me. I just need to be alone for a while. I can't think straight right now, and I don't need you keeping a weight on my shoulders. Goodbye." Stan turned his back away from Wendy and started walking.

"So that's it then! You might as well just call this a break up!" Wendy hollered back at him. "Is this about Kyle and Eric?"

Stan glanced over his shoulder at her. "It's non of your concern." And don't call him Eric for Christ's sake!"

"Well it's his name, and for your information Stanley its non your business either!" Stan didn't respond and continued to walk away. "HEY!" Wendy ran up and spun him around to face her. "Listen I'm fucking sorry Kyle is a fag and you aren't happy with who he is involved with. I'm sorry it bothers you so damn much!"

Stan griped his fist and held it up to Wendy's face. "Don't make me do it Wendy I will!"

Wendy took another step closer to his fist. "Do it then you pussy! I'm not afraid of you waving your fist around in front of me!" Wendy made him put his fist down gently. "Stan this isn't us, please I love you! Let this go Kyle is happy and he doesn't seem to need you anymore when I really do!"

"ENOUGH BITCH!" Stan smacked Wendy as hard as he could across her face, and then continued to beat on her till she was on the ground. Cartman was hiding behind a wall winced each time he heard Wendy cry out in pain. "ARE YOU AFRAID NOW CAUSE I'M NOT STOPING BITCH!" Stan screamed as he began kicking her legs over and over again.

"PLEASE STOP PLEASE!" She begged, "NO MORE PLEASE!" She cried out in agonizing sobs. Stan finally stopped beating her, and began to trail away.

"Goodbye Wendy, and now you know to be afraid from now on." He spat, not looking back at her. Eric thrusted his fists against the dry wall.

"'I'm going to murder that bastard!" Cartman came out from behind the wall, and tackled Stan from behind him and down against the cold cement. "HOW DO YOU LIKE IT STAN HUH?" Cartman taunted as he began to beat the living shit out of Stan. "YOU GOD DAMN MOTHER FUCKING TITTY PIECE OF GOD DAMN SHIT!" Cartman continued on punch after punch, scratch after scratch, till Stan started turning black and blue. "GO HOME DICK! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE PUSSY! GO HOME AND STAY THERE!" Cartman kicked snow in Stan's face leaving him. But Stan was not finished; he got up and tackled Cartman down with all his strength.

"YOU TOOK MY BEST FRIEND AWAY FROM ME FATASS!" Stan screamed as beat Cartman.

"HE'S NOT YOUR PROPERTY FUCKER, HE LOVES ME, I'M SORRY SHIT FACE!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Stan hurled another punch at Eric's face; he started clawing at Cartman's face over and over again till he just couldn't do it anymore. He decided it was time to leave him to bleed in the snow. "I'm done!" Stan got up and left Eric lying there.

Cartman slowly got on his feet. "YEAH! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE PUSSY! IF I EVER SEE YOU BEAT HER AGAIN I'LL HANG YOU BY A THIN STRING AND CUT OFF YOUR BALLS!" Stan was finally out of sight, Cartman got up and sprinted over to Wendy. He bent down on one knee to Wendy's level.

She simply asked, "Why? I-I don't und-why you h-helped m-me. I'm s-sor-."

"Breathe… Wendy breathe. Let me see where he slapped you." Wendy turned the hurt cheek to Cartman. A black eye was forming. "We better get home to my house and ice it." He said gritting down on his teeth.

"Cartman." Wendy put her hand n his cheek. "What about you? Your face is in way worse condition than mine. What about all those nasty cuts?"

"I'll live. Let's get out of here." Cartman picked Wendy up and took her to his car and drove away from the bloody sight.

Back at Eric's house he was taking care of Wendy. "There you go." He said handing Wendy a bag of frozen peas. The doorbell downstairs chimed. "You ice that eye I'll get it." Cartman rushed down stairs and opened the door. "Hey Kyle!"

"Cartman I came here to say bye for a while."

"Cartman stepped closer to Kyle. "Why?"

Kyle sighed. "It's just for a now, don't worry I'll see you soon okay?" Kyle kissed Cartman's lips long and hard. "Bye." Kyle said breaking the kiss.

"I love you Kyle!" Cartman said as Kyle was leaving. He just smiled and walked away. Cartman sighed sadly and closed his front door. He returned to Wendy upstairs who was still icing her eye with the peas.

She noticed the disappointed look on his face. "You okay?" She asked.

He sighed. "Everything's fine don't worry bout me hippie!"

"Eric if you don't mind I need to be alone right now is tha-?"

"That's perfectly fine. You can sleep in my room if you want for a bit. Just don't mess up my room okay bitch?"

"Thank you." She said softly.

Cartman rolled his eyes. "Yeah Whatever." He mumbled, Cartman watched her until the door finally close on his room.

TBC…

YES THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! STAY TUNED!


End file.
